


Fire Emblem Ficlets

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Different Ratings and Warnings Apply Per Chapter, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: A series of short works in the Fire Emblem universe.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	1. Annette x Tentacles

Garreg Mach Monastery holds far more than the expected magical creatures within its storied halls. Anyone would expect a military academy to have pegasi, and wyverns, of course, but there are countless other creatures both useful and bizarre to be found within the academy. Naturally, the students are tasked with caring for them just as they are the mounts.

Annette has been caring for some of the stranger creatures, after showing so much promise working in the greenhouse. Her happy and diligent attitude more than makes up for any clumsy accidents she might have, and her singing seems to please anything she cares for. For the past few weeks, she has been caring for a tentacled beast. It’s not a very popular creature, for various reasons, but Annette thinks it’s kind of cute, in its own weird way. She isn’t really sure what purpose it serves, but feeding it is easy enough, and it often reaches out to brush against her as she checks on it. 

“Hey, little guy!” she calls out, bringing in its food. She gets to work, placing the food down for it, and singing softly to herself as she works. As always, its tentacles brush against her gently, tickling her a bit. It’s always so friendly, she can’t help but be a bit fond of it. Though, today, her mind is elsewhere.

She did particularly well in class today, and earned the praise of her teacher on multiple occasions, which always puts her in a good mood. Perhaps, a bit too good of a mood, as the praise always leaves her feeling a bit strange. She knows it’s weird that being praised turns her on, but she does her best to go about work anyway.

When she gets back to her room, she can take care of her growing need herself, and everything will be just fine! The student has no idea what the beast she is caring for is capable of, however, or how much of her state it can sense.

Before she knows it, several of its tentacles have coiled around her arms and legs, while more begin touching her with more focus than usual.

“What!?” she cries out, startled as one slides under her skirt, rubbing against her already damp panties. Her weak protests don’t last long, however, as further tentacles coil around her breasts, squeezing her. “This… feels nice.”

She stops struggling, even as a tentacle slips beneath her panties, shoving inside of her wet cunt. She cries out, as her virginity is taken by the creature she has cared for for weeks, having no idea that it could sense her desires, and wanted to please her as repayment for feeding and helping it.

It slithers beneath her shirt as well, toying with her nipples as it fucks her, gently and steadily. Annette was not prepared for this, and despite some reluctance, quickly loses herself to the pleasure the monster provides. She did need this, and it feels so good, that before long she is lost in climax, crying out as the tentacle monster fucks her. 

Annette has no way of knowing that this is exactly why the beasts are cared for at Garreg Mach, but she does know she’s already looking forward to feeding time tomorrow.


	2. Manuela x Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Manuela sits by the lake complaining about her 'dry spell' lately. Fortunately, there's an octopus inhabiting the lake who's happy to help her out, and she's just pent up enough to welcome it no matter how wrong it is.
> 
> A little bit dubcon

"Ugh, it's been so  _ long _ now," Manuela complains, sitting alone beside Garreg Mach's lake. She's just talking to herself, perhaps a bit drunk, venting her frustrations. She's honestly surprised no one else is around, given how many students and fellow faculty are obsessed with fishing, but that's just fine with her.

She's got the place to relax, and she can whine as much as she wants with no one to fret at her. The water is still warm from the day's sun, not yet faded from the water as the sun sets. She kicks her feet, enjoying the water, continuing her complaining.

"Not sure why all the men around here are so useless," Manuela grumbles. "I'm a beautiful woman, and anyone would be lucky to have a night with me!"

Obviously to everyone  _ besides _ Manuela, her personality is a big part of why she spends most nights alone, but that's not something she's going to come to terms with easily. Especially not now, horny, head swimming, and frustrated.

Night after night, the bar yields no prospects, and she ends up like this. She's really starting to get desperate, if she's telling the truth. So desperate, she'd take just about anything.

Lost in that train of thought, she's disturbed as something brushes against her foot. She kicks, but in only a moment it's back again. Some irritating fish, she's sure. That is, until something coils around her foot, tugging at her.

"Huh?" Manuela asks, leaning in for a closer look. It's some sort of octopus, or something, just below the surface and gripping her ankle. The lake has all sorts of creatures inside, but this is the first she's heard of an octopus.

As she stares, it reaches up with another tentacle, caressing her thigh. She kicks it away again, frustrated. Perhaps a bit too hasty, however, as its touch wasn't the worst thing she's felt.

Wait. She didn't actually just think that, did she? Whatever this thing is, whatever it's doing, she shouldn't enjoy it. And yet, she did. It grabs her again, reaching up once more, but this time Manuela doesn't fight it off. She relaxes, letting whatever is going to happen, happen. Its tentacle works up her leg, eventually pushing between them.

It brushes against her, pressing experimentally, and Manuela moans. She spreads her legs, as more tentacles reach up for her. She shouldn't just let this happen, but she's really desperate. 

Slowly, the tentacles tug her panties aside, and one pushes inside of her. Manuela cries out, clapping a hand over her mouth. She should be quieter, shouldn't be doing this in the first place.

But the tentacles feel pretty good, especially after she's known nothing but her own touch for so long. Manuela lets this creature pleasure her, despite how weird and fucked up that is, desperate for anything at this point. She loses herself in the feeling, unable to resist. 

It doesn't take much to get her there, to have her crying out as she climaxes. Perhaps, if her luck doesn't turn around soon, Manuela can just make a habit of visiting the lake.


	3. Annette x Byleth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AnnettexByleth heated night, she doesn't realize she's unsafe... 
> 
> Contains Impregnation, leads into part 2 which is a bit darker with non-con elements.

Annette and Byleth have been working hard to keep their relationship a secret. People already talk enough about them, calling her a teacher’s pet, going on about how hard she tries to impress Byleth, it wouldn’t do at all if they knew the truth. Annette is careful, always doing her best not to slip up. She knows it would reflect poorly on Byleth if people were to find out, they would claim he was abusing his power as her professor in order to sleep with her!

It couldn’t be further from the truth, of course, but that wouldn’t stop anyone. Annette has to be careful, having anyone talk so poorly about the man she loves would crush her, especially if it was her fault. She pretends there’s nothing between them, acting as the perfect student, waiting for her chance to be alone with him. 

Those chances are far too rare, and Annette always tries to make the most of them. Now, laying back in his bed, she’s crying out for him, whimpering as he fucks her. Byleth is always surprisingly rough, but she loves every second of it. The way he slams into her, groaning as his cock fills her cunt, she feels so close to him. He holds onto her, hugging her tightly, and she whimpers and moans under him.

She cries out his name, telling him how much she loves him, how much she adores him, making up for every second she has to keep these feelings to herself. Some day, the two of them can be public. Some day, she will be able to march right up to Byleth no matter where he is, throw her arms around him, and kiss him! But for now, she has to be careful. She has to bide her time, and be patient.

It’s hard, of course. Sitting through his lectures, earning his praise, it’s all so hard when she wants so much more. She’s always waiting for these moments, when she can hand herself over to Byleth, letting him have his way with her. She always aches for him, and it’s so hard to keep track of things. She’s supposed to be careful, she’s supposed to know when this is risky. But sometimes, it slips her mind. Sometimes, everything happens so fast that she doesn’t really have a chance to think of how dangerous it might be. 

Especially once Byleth is inside of her, fucking her senseless, and her pleasure is growing with each thrust. She’s getting closer and closer to her limit, she can tell Byleth is too, and being careful is the last thing on her mind. How can she worry about how safe or unsafe tonight is, when it’s so hard to get Byleth alone? How can she think about that, once he’s filling her, fucking her, and she’s in absolute heaven? 

Byleth comes, finally, his seed filling her. The warmth that spreads within her is enough to push her to climax as well, and she is crying out his name as she comes. They rest, for a moment, but Byleth is soon climbing onto her once more. They always have to be so careful, it’s hard not to make the most of the time they get. 


	4. Annette x Byleth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: And now-pregnant-Annette locked up and raped in Byleth's room~
> 
> Contains: Non-con Elements

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful,” Annette says, as Byleth enters his room. It’s become her greeting for him, by now.

“You’re careful now,” Byleth answers, and Annette nods. He’s taken such good care of her, explaining to the Monastery that Annette had to return home, that she would be taking leave. He didn’t let them know the circumstances, or that she would really be staying in his room, under lock and key.

“Thank you for helping me,” Annette responds, gazing up at him with nothing but love. She’s finally starting to show, the fruit of her carelessness growing within her. It’s her fault, of course, she should have been more careful. If she had been more careful, she’d still be in Byleth’s class. She’d still be his teacher’s pet, loving every one of his lectures. 

“Don’t mention it,” Byleth says, approaching her. He leans in, kissing her on the forehead. Of course, Annette doesn’t really mind this, either. She doesn’t have to be so careful this way, locked up in Byleth’s room. She’s completely his, and doesn’t have to worry about anything. He’s being careful for her, and she’s happy! As long as BYleth is happy, she can be happy! 

That’s what she keeps telling herself, at least. She misses the Officer’s Academy, though. She misses studying in the library, misses the way Byleth would praise her in class, and she misses her friends. Especially Mercie! What would Mercie say about all this, if she knew? Annette isn’t really sure, and tries not to think about that. 

Byleth doesn’t give her much of a chance, anyway. He pushes her into position, bending her over his bed. He pushes into her, ramming his cock into her cunt. He’s always so tired, spending all day teaching while juggling the lies he’s had to tell to cover for her. Annette doesn’t mind how rough he is with her now, or that he doesn’t take the time to make sure she feels good anymore.

He’s so tired, it’s fine! She doesn’t miss it, not one bit. SHe loves him, after all. She wouldn’t have let things go this far if she didn’t! She wishes she  _ had _ been more careful, though. If she had just held on, kept her head on straight, things would still be normal. There wouldn’t be tears streaming down her face, as Byleth takes her from behind. He’d still be hugging her, telling her he loves her, just like how things used to be. 

She knows he loves her, though. He still tells her he does, he still promises he’s going to take care of everything. She wasn’t careful before, and now he’s handling everything, and she’s lucky! Byleth is so capable, so great, he’s not some bad guy that would take advantage of her. He’s the father of her child, and someday they’ll be a real family.

Someday, she won’t just be locked up in his room, letting him vent his frustrations at this whole situation by fucking her. Someday, they’ll be happily married. She wasn’t careful, and now she doesn’t have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
